


Drabbles -Voyage en Asie - APH

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des drabbles de 200 mots sur divers couples pour le défi Voyage en Asie et drabbles en musique de la Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ce que désire la France**

**FrancexAngleterre**

Les yeux bleus de Francis lui promettaient mille tortures et délices.  
Excité par leur proximité immédiate, Arthur n’imputait pas l’attribution de leurs places dans le restaurant du meeting à la chance, au hasard ou au destin comme lui susurrait malicieusement son confrère.  
Le Britannique avait passé l’âge de croire aux coïncidences avec ce lascar concupiscent.  
Avec cette main entreprenante puant la vinasse et le fromage, à l’intérieur de son genou lors des débats, encore moins.  
« J’ai envie de… »  
Francis enfourcha goulûment sa brochette, mimant l’acte de fellation assez brièvement pour ne pas choquer toute l’assistance, mais assez longtemps pour allumer son voisin de table. Arthur admira sa longue pratique de ce mouvement pour ne pas se mettre de la sauce partout. Il fantasmait même sur son corps recouvert de n’importe quelle substance appétissante.  
« … tellement de choses avec toi que je ne sais pas par où commencer. »  
La France voulait le baiser, dans tous les sens du terme.  
Angleterre déglutit bruyamment en sentant un pied inquisiteur remonter le long de sa jambe vers son érection tellement sollicitée en cette journée sans jouissance concrète. Même si son instinct de nation lui hurlait de fuir son ennemi immémorial, il cèderait encore à ce désir puissant pour cet homme.


	2. Volupté FrUk

Arthur agrippa fortement les draps, quand le plaisir devint plus intense sous un coup de rein adroit de son amant.  
Usant de tout son charme, stupid frog l’avait encore harcelé sexuellement jusqu’à obtenir gain de cause.  
Arthur avait pris une semaine entière de vacances dans un hôtel au bord de la mer en compagnie de son séducteur attitré.  
Le plus jeune se tendit comme un arc lorsque sa prostate fut délicieusement touchée. Sa bouche rechercha autant une bouffée d’air chargée d’embruns que sa compagne régulière de jeu obscène.  
À bout de souffle, Francis se pencha pour lui accorder ce baiser et l’entourer de sa chaleur corporelle. Toute son attention focalisée sur la bataille entre leurs langues, il diminua la fréquence de ses hanchements provoquant une certaine frustration.  
Par réflexe, Arthur resserra les jambes autour des hanches de son amant. L’intérieur de son corps se contracta aléatoirement autour de la verge dure lui procurant toutes ses merveilleuses sensations.  
Francis lâcha ses lèvres, alors qu’un long frisson de volupté parcourait sa peau, et se réfugia dans le creux de son épaule.  
« Arthur… »  
Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l’anglais entendit la respiration de Francis se saccader et se réjouit de ses va-et-vient qui s’accentuaient.


	3. Trouillards - AmeriPan

**Trouillards**

**Amérique/Japon**

**Note de l'auteur : Non, mais moi aussi, j'aurais pas confiance.**

 

** **

 

Tremblant d'effroi et de dégoût, Alfred serrait très fort Kiku contre lui sous leur couverture commune, le japonais n’étant pas en reste.  
Le colis avait été envoyé par Chine avec un message sarcastique sur les nouvelles tendances de sa cuisine.  
Méfiant, Kiku avait ouvert précautionneusement le paquet de sushis, avant de blêmir à toute vitesse.  
Alfred, passant par là, avait saisi l’un des mets dans le but de l’avaler goulûment. Heureusement, Kiku lui avait hurlé d’arrêter. Oui. Kiku savait hurler en situation d’urgence. Grande découverte.  
« J’en ai pris un dans les doigts !, gémit Alfred.  
\- C’est fini !, répéta plusieurs fois Kiku. Ils sont dans la poubelle !  
\- J’ai peur que les fantômes des cadavres de ces insectes viennent nous hanter ! »  
Kiku poussa un gémissement plaintif à la pensée de petites bêtes vengeresses sous leur lit.  
« Ils iront tourmenter Chine ! J’aimerais penser à autre chose qu’à ces bestioles dans mes sushis. »  
Le japonais embrassa Alfred pour se changer les idées. L’américain répondit immédiatement à l’invite, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche tremblante. Kiku toucha sa joue doucement, frissonnant quand les pans de son kimono se firent écarter par des mains aventureuses.


	4. Araignée - Spamano

**Après, celle-là, promis, c'est fini avec ce genre d'images.**

« Vire cette chose immonde de là ! »  
Antonio rit quand il entendit Romano traiter de tous les noms d’oiseaux l’araignée en plastique qu’il tenait dans le creux de sa main.  
Il avait juste voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague.  
Avec un grand sourire et en agitant le faux insecte, Antonio le taquina encore :  
« Je te la lance ? Tu l’attrapes ?  
\- T’as pas intérêt, bastardo ! Crains ma vengeance de Sicilien, fullanculo ! »  
Avec un soupir résigné, Antonio enferma le jouet réaliste dans une boîte. Romano fixait ce contenant avec l’intention de le cramer rien que par la force du regard, alors il la mit dans la pièce d’à côté.  
« Je te déteste, idiota ! Je parie que c’est un pari à la con avec les deux autres enfoirés débiles mentaux avec un coup dans le pif ! »  
Se retenant de rire devant l’attitude prostrée de son compagnon, Antonio s’approcha prudemment de lui. Arrivé à ses côtés, malgré les mille menaces de mort silencieuses sur sa personne, il se fit tactile. Évidemment, son Italien en colère se débattit.  
Pour se sortir d’affaire, Antonio tira sur cette fameuse mèche de cheveux si pratique pour le rendre docile et fou de désir.


	5. FrUk 3

« Que m’as-tu préparé de bon ?, se réjouit Arthur en s’approchant avec félinité.  
\- Sers-toi ! Je t’en prie », l’invita Francis.  
Avec gourmandise, Arthur balaya du regard l’appétissante quasi-nudité de son compagnon, s’attardant autant sur la chair découverte que sur les mets posés sur elle.  
Prenant son temps, il enleva une partie de ses vêtements et s’assit, torse nu, à côté de son amant étendu.  
Francis s’impatientait, attendant qu’il le touche. Stupid frog le provoquait sexuellement, dans l’incapacité de bouger. Un sourire joueur étira les lèvres d’Arthur.  
L'anglais se saisit délicatement de sa cravate et attacha les mains dociles de Francis au montant du lit.  
« Sale gredin », râla Francis.  
Francis ne refusait plus ce genre d’entrave, car il lui accordait à présent toute sa confiance.  
Attendri par cette idée, Arthur se mit à piocher dans les gâteries asiatiques répandus sur son torse.  
« Mes préférés.  
\- Ne me rends pas jaloux d’une boulette de viande.  
\- Oh. Tu l’as cherché. J’ai très faim, maintenant. »  
Francis poussa un gémissement outré, tirant sur ses liens. De ce fait, son corps se tendit délicieusement à ses yeux.  
Arthur se régalait à l’exciter, avant de le clamer comme sien.


	6. Ile déserte FrUk

Arthur allongea Francis sur le sable avec un sourire carnassier.  
Stupid frog n’avait pas arrêté de lancer des sous-entendus sexuels, de le frôler sensuellement et de le chercher avec une érection au grand air.  
L’anglais plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de sa victime, suçotant et mordillant tous les points sensibles qu’il connaissait par cœur.  
« L’île déserte était une bonne idée », se réjouit Francis.  
Arthur rit contre sa peau, alors qu’il caressait le torse à sa portée.  
« Ta tendance au nudisme te perdra un jour, Francis, murmura-t-il avant d’agacer un téton avec sa langue.  
\- Si tu tombais le maillot de temps en temps, je ne m’en plaindrais pas. »  
Les mains de son amant vinrent se glisser sous le tissu recouvrant ses fesses pour tâter la marchandise. Arthur gémit fortement quand son sexe fut pris dans l’étau de ses doigts. Ses hanches bougèrent pour augmenter son plaisir dans cette douce friction.  
L’impatience le gagnant, il prépara son compagnon à l’intrusion de sa verge dans son intimité.  
Francis se tendit délicieusement quand leurs corps s’unirent enfin. Arthur n’attendit presque pas pour entamer un pas lent au creux de son amour de toujours.


	7. Blancheur FrUk

« Toute cette blancheur m’oblige à la souiller de nos pensées impures. »  
Francis était reparti dans sa période précieuse. Arthur choisit précautionneusement ses mots pour ne pas heurter son cher ami.  
« Est-ce que tu aimerais vraiment que l’on concrétise des envies inavouables dans ton château de Versailles ?  
\- Il fut un siècle où tu me rejoignais fréquemment dans mes appartements privés situés dans le palais royal. Il paraît même que certaines gens se déguisent en costume d’époque pour s’esbaudir dans le parc de nos jours.  
\- Puisque ceci te gêne chez toi, ne le fais pas chez les autres.  
\- C’est terriblement tentant. »  
Les yeux bleus de Francis brillaient de cette lueur de désir si particulière. Arthur ne se lasserait jamais d’être considéré ainsi par celui qui a tout été pour lui : son ami, son modèle, son rival, son ennemi, son amant et son amour.  
Arthur l’embrassa devant la foule. De nombreuses personnes leur jetèrent des regards outrés par leur relation homosexuelle.  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, minauda Arthur.  
\- À l’hôtel, tu vas prendre cher. »


	8. Histoire de maisons FrUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, on a réussi à me faire un cross-over HP.  
> Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et j'utilise ici son Univers.

En bon préfet en chef Serpentard, Arthur Kirkland écoutait aux portes de la salle de réunion du trio infernal de Poudlard. Le Bad Friends Trio, composés de membres de trois autres maisons différentes, transformait sa vie en enfer. Le Serdaigle, Francis Bonnefoy, censé incarner la sagesse, était aussi préfet en chef.  
Évidemment, les points des Serpentard et des Serdaigle baissaient à une allure ahurissante à chacune de leur dispute.  
Présentement, Arthur cherchait à descendre son ennemi au rang de sous-préfet en allant cafter ses projets au directeur.  
Ainsi, il ne serait plus embêté par ce gêneur agaçant. Sa maison reprendrait enfin sa place de leader. Le monde serait apaisé de toute cette tension ridicule.  
« Je propose qu’on enferme Arthur dans un placard. »  
Méfiant, Arthur ignorait la petite étincelle de joie à l’idée de se plaindre pour mauvais traitement.  
En deux, trois mouvements, il se retrouva effectivement coincé dans une armoire à balais. Arthur donna un coup à la porte, mais rencontra quelque chose de mou et gémissant.  
« Ne me frappe pas ! »  
Francis.  
« Réglez vos différends, hurlèrent Antonio et Gilbert. Vous ne sortirez qu’après !  
\- Ce ne sont plus mes amis, pleurnicha Francis.  
\- Arrête de mettre tes mains partout sur moi ! »


	9. Aqua - FrUk - UA Anges et démons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS prend place dans un Univers Alternatif que je développe depuis un petit moment.  
> Les nations y ont une partie angélique et une partie démoniaque.  
> Francis (Ange = Gallia Faé, Démon = Gallia Bacchus, donc une fée des maisons, mélusine qui aime l'eau et la décoration, et un démon du vin)

« Viens Arthur ! Tu as pied !  
\- Pas question ! Stupid frog ! J’ai autre chose à faire que barboter avec toi ! »  
Francis soupira de désespoir. Malgré des siècles d’existence, Angleterre n’avait toujours pas vaincu sa phobie de l’eau. Pourtant, Francis avait nourri de grands espoirs quand cette île (une île, bon sang de bois !) était devenue pirate.  
Francis se sentit étrange tout à coup. Était-il atteint de canicules encore une fois ?  
Arthur frissonna de peur, quand son amant s’évanouit et piqua une tête sous l’eau. Il s’approcha prudemment du bord de l’eau, craignant une farce ridicule.  
En apercevant deux êtres nager dans le fond du bassin, il s’éloigna prestement.  
Il entendit deux gerbes d’eau retomber.  
« Arthur, susurra l’ange du doux nom de Gallia Faé. Viens prendre un bain avec moi. »  
Il ne succomberait pas au chant de la mélusine.  
« Je vais te le chercher. Ce sera plus rapide », décida Gallia Bacchus, le démon.  
Arthur se mit à courir, mais le démon l’attrapa facilement et le trimballa comme une princesse jusqu’à la piscine, malgré ses vives protestations.  
Heureusement, la vision paradisiaque des bras accueillants de l’ange nue et la promesse d’un câlin crapuleux l’aida à supporter ce plongeon.


	10. Chapter 10

Souvenir  
Inde/Angleterre (mais, c’est pas tout)  
Allongé sous son amant à la peau foncée et aux cheveux noirs, Arthur profitait de ses caresses expertes sur son corps nu et désireux. Ses propres mains se promenaient sur ses cuisses, l’incitant à continuer ses douces tortures. Le pays du Kamasutra avait décidé de le rendre complètement fou grâce à ses connaissances érotiques.  
Inde l’embrassa délicatement alors que sa main flattait sa longueur sur les endroits les plus sensibles jusqu’à obtenir une goutte de liquide séminal et un gémissement de langueur.  
Les yeux embués, Arthur accrocha la nuque de son amant pour approfondir leur baiser encore trop sage. L’homme se redressa pour lui échapper.  
Quand les doigts libres parcoururent son torse, un sourire tendre envers sa colonie qu’il adorait plus que tout lui échappa.  
Un frisson d’adrénaline pure le traversa dans toute son horreur quand Inde le transperça subitement avec un couteau.  
« Je ne suis plus à toi ! »  
Arthur se réveilla en sursaut et se maudit de penser à ce souvenir ingrat, juste parce qu’il avait partagé le transport avec ce fourbe.  
Des bras le câlinèrent. Un baiser se posa dans son cou.  
Son pire ennemi ne l’avait jamais trahi ainsi.  
« Je t’aime », murmura Arthur ému.   
Francis le serra dans ses bras.


	11. Montagne sacrée - Giripan

Kiku contemplait à la fois son amoureux transporté par les délices du plaisir et le sommet enneigé de sa montagne sacrée.  
À partir d’une méditation silencieuse sur la beauté de la nature, ils en étaient parvenus à se caresser et à assouvir un désir naissant.  
Les mains du grec soutenaient l’arrière de ses cuisses et ses fesses tandis qu’il le chevauchait à un rythme lent et frustrant.  
Kiku essayait de stimuler sa prostate à chaque retour exquis sur la verge de son amant et se tendait d’extase à chaque réussite.  
Chaque gémissement arraché au grec en contrôlant les muscles de son intimité sonnait comme une victoire éclatante.  
Le bassin d’Héraklès remontait parfois à la rencontre du sien, tant l’impatience de se retrouver entier en lui le submergeait.  
Son ventre se creusait et sa tête partait en arrière.  
Kiku se mordit la lèvre quand son point sensible fut seulement effleuré par le sexe de son amant.   
Le japonais croisa son regard embué par l’émotion et les sensations, alors qu’il s’appuyait sur ses flancs découverts.   
Le corps de Kiku réclamait encore plus de plaisir pour profiter amplement de cette vision de luxure.  
Le rouge aux joues d’Héraklès se mariait tellement bien avec la blancheur de la neige du mont Fuji.


	12. Dîner romantique - FrUk

De temps à autre, France lui sortait le grand jeu romantique : petit dîner aux chandelles au bord de la plage, soleil couchant, slow langoureux et tout le reste. A chaque fois, Angleterre se méfiait de l’arrivée d’une négociation tendue diplomatiquement entre leurs deux pays.  
Arthur n’appréciait jamais complètement l’attention soi-disant délicate de son amoureux. Il arrivait que Francis le fasse sans raison particulière. Au bout de plusieurs siècles, Arthur estimait à 65% la venue d’un problème entre leurs deux nations, à 10% de fausses alertes de tension et le reste à une humeur étrange.  
Depuis que la France était en crise économique, les dîners s’étaient enchaînés, ce qui inquiétait énormément Arthur. Finalement, Francis était peut-être romantique au moindre problème national pour se remonter le moral.  
Francis lui prit la main avec un sourire timide.  
« Tu fronces beaucoup les sourcils, mon petit lapin. Tu devrais apprécier tous mes efforts.  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Arthur se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l’embrasser, surprenant son compagnon.  
« J’avais la tête ailleurs, Francis.   
\- Oh ! Où ça ?  
\- Dans tes draps. »


	13. Massage - FrUk

Arthur avait accepté à contrecœur un massage prodigué par stupid frog. Le franchouillard se révélait doué de ses mains pour dénouer les tensions précédemment crées par lui-même dans les muscles d’Arthur.  
Il n’échauffait pas seulement la chair de son dos.  
Arthur commençait à sentir son aine le picoter dangereusement et son sexe se sentir à l’étroit contre la table de massage.  
Stupid frog ne l’excitait pas. L’abstinence sexuelle pouvait causer de graves dommages collatéraux, nuance.  
Arthur se mordit les lèvres, car il avait bien envie de sauter un mec. Que cet homme soit son rival et ennemi juré pour la vie n’entrait pas en ligne de compte. Ses envies le tiraillaient méchamment. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il accepté un massage de sa part ? Ses hormones lui jouaient de très méchants tours.  
« Hum… Tu pourrais descendre tes mains.  
\- Je crois que tu t’es trompé de verbe, Arthur. »  
Effectivement, Francis avait la paume de ses mains à la lisière de son caleçon.  
« Il n’y a pas d’erreurs dans mon langage, stupid frog. »  
Il entendit une respiration reprendre brutalement.  
« Ne viens pas te plaindre, après coup. »  
Arthur essaierait de ne pas lui en vouloir de le toucher aussi avidement.


	14. Trésor - Pirate!FrUk

Francis navigua prudemment dans le tunnel rocheux jusqu’à son extrémité majestueuse. L’eau reflétait la nature environnante et même le ciel, alors que sa barque progressait doucement, créant des perturbations dans ce paysage liquide.  
« J’espère que tu me montreras ton trésor, stupid frog. Une promesse reste une promesse. »  
Francis lui sourit en coin, amusé par le choix de ses mots.  
Arthur verrait un trésor unique en son genre. Une plage de toute beauté avec un français entièrement nu à sa disposition pour toute une semaine minimum.  
L’appât des plus belles choses au monde perdra l’Angleterre.  
« Pas d’entourloupe, râla le pirate en pointant son arme sur lui.  
\- Aucune, mon petit lapin.   
\- Je suis le puissant Capitaine Kirkland. Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.   
\- Bien sûr, mon cœur.   
\- Pas comme ça, non plus ! »  
Francis attendrait d’être bien éloigné de la barque pour l’embrasser et poser ses mains partout sur son corps.  
Mieux, il cacherait la barque pendant son sommeil du juste. Ensuite il arriverait à ses fins avec ce bougre d’âne naïf et armé jusqu’aux dents en insistant lourdement.  
Francis lui fit un clin d’œil et Arthur se mit sur ses gardes.  
Le défi se révélait intéressant.


End file.
